russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Popstar TV
Sarah TV is the Philippine youth-oriented dramedy magazine show offered by TV5 and co-production with Viva Television, is produced by Vic del Rosario Jr. and Manuel V Pangilinan. It is hosted by the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo airing from Mondays to Fridays at 5:30 to 6:00 pm. About the show On October 24, 2011, Sarah Geronimo reported on Sapul sa Singko and Aksyon, and Cristy Fermin reported on Juicy! and Paparazzi. Accepting a half-hour dramedy magazine series with TV5 and VIVA. On January 2, 2012, the teen-oriented magazine series with a performances including TV5 Studios in Novaliches, Quezon City and TV5 Broadway Centrum in New Manila Quezon City also featured different segments, including the latest trends in music, opening number, dance and music number, fashion, movies, comedy, hang-outs, light drama, recreation and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' *Sarah Geronimo (Viva) - a singer, actress, dancer, model and recording artist as a college student of Popstar University. *Onemig Bondoc (Viva) - Sarah's love interest. *John Prats (TV5) - one of Sarah's bestfriends as a college student of Popstar University. *Daniel Matsunaga (TV5) - Sarah's bestfriend as a college student of Popstar University. *Anja Aguilar (Viva) - Daniel's girlfriend as a college student of Popstar University (November 7, 2011-June 29, 2012, moved to IBC in July 2012). *Renz Ongkiko (TV5) - one of Sarah's bestfriends as a college student of Popstar University. *Athena Tibi (Viva) - one of Sarah's mean friends at Popstar University. *Julia Barretto (Viva) - the pretty high school student of Popstar High School. (moved to ABS-CBN this 2013) *Eugene Herrera (Viva) - Julia's boyfriend as a high school student of Popstar High School. *Iñigo Pascual (Viva) - the high school student of Popstar High School. *Aubrey Caraan (Viva) - the high school student of Popstar High School. 'Supporting Cast' *Mark Bautista (Viva) - Sarah's new friend. (since 2013) *Cora Waddell (Viva) - one of Sarah's mean friends at Popstar University. *Kylie Verzosa - one of Sarah's mean friends at Popstar University. *Antonio de Murga (Viva) - the college student of Popstar University. *Ranz Kyle (Viva) - the high school student of Popstar High School. *Mika Dela Cruz (Viva) - the high school student of Popstar High School. (2011-2013) (returned to ABS-CBN in 2013) *Arkin del Rosario (Viva) - the college student of Popstar University. *Kiko Ramos (Viva) - the college student of Popstar University. *Martin Velayo (Viva) - the college student of Popstar University. *Diego Castro III as Professor Diego (TV5) - the professor of Popstar Univrtsity. *Raven Villanueva as Principal Raven (Viva) - the principal of Popstar University. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot Episode - November 7, 2011 *Culture Shock - November 9, 2011 *Scaredy Pop/Teenage Puppy - November 10, 2011 *A Big to Small to Normal Size - November 11, 2011 *SB-129/Popstar Plate - November 14, 2011 *Sleepy Time/Suds - November 15, 2011 *Squirrel Jokes - November 16, 2011 *Texas/Walking Small - November 17, 2011 *Pressure/The Smoking Peanut - November 18, 2011 *Dinner For Four - A 2-Hour Marathon Special Episode on November 19, 2011 *Popstar's House Party - November 21, 2011 *The Intimates of Island/Model Popstar - November 22, 2011 *Summer Sunshine - 3-Part Episode on November 23-25, 2011 *The Chaperone/Popstar Kronicle - November 28, 2011 *New Leaf/Once Bitten - November 29, 2011 *Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy - November 30, 2011 *Survival of the Idiots/Dumped - December 1, 2011 *Graveyard Shift/Willie Love - December 2, 2011 *Grandpappy the Pirate/Cephalopod Lodge - December 5, 2011 *Tele-Vision/I Love Dancing - December 6, 2011 *Battle of the Band - December 7, 2011 *The Old 50's/Stuck in the Wringer - December 9, 2011 *Popstar TV: A Giant Sarah - December 13, 2011 *Popstar Smarts/Super Man vs. Popstar - December 15, 2011 *Cowgirl - December 16, 2011 *Funny Pants/Popstar à La Mode - December 19, 2011 *A Christmas Popstar - 3-Part Episode on December 21-23, 2011 Season 2 *I Date A Boyfriend - A 2-Hour Marathon Special this Saturday on January 7, 2012 *The Mission of Puppy - January 24, 2012 *Summer Love - January 31, 2012 *Build a Popstar - 1-Hour Popstar Party on February 6, 2012 *A Beautiful Mine - February 7, 2012 *My Valentine - February 13, 2012 *The Water Stars - February 17, 2012 *Magical Fairytale Story - February 20, 2012 *The Popstar Broadcast - February 21, 2012 *Sarah's Bicycle - February 22, 2012 *The Card - February 23, 2012 *Popstar Friends Party - February 24, 2012 *Happy Birthday Popstar Sarah G! - A TV Special on February 25, 2012 *Sarah's Hospital - February 28, 2012 *Dreaming - March 2, 2012 *Imaginated Female - March 3 *Fashiontopia - April 7, 2012 *The Craziest Summer - April 9, 2012 *The Trending Beach - April 17, 2012 *My Popstar, My Girl - A Marathon Special on May 19, 2012 Segments Popstar TV has grown into new segments for a daytime teen-oriented magazine show. *'School Fans' - Sarah and friends goes to school and have a special collage university and fans day. *'Social Sarah' - The Sarah Geronimo's social media from connect of the official Popstar TV fanpage with like us on Facebook and follow us on Twitter from websites and cellphone from Globe about cellphones, cameras, computers and I-pods. *'Mark's Chat' - A dramedy portion where Mark Bautista starring with Sarah G guest by different Kapatid stars. *'Center Stage' - Sarah G in music and dance as their performers on center stage. *'Trend Sarah' - All about trending life, fashion, style and stylish entertainment with popstar Sarah G what’s in and what’s out in fashion. *'Sige Go!' - Fun-filled visit of Sarah's celebrity icons and her first Sige Go Adventure shows her wacky and adventurous side. *'Chat Room' - Popstar activities will be stereotypical with host Sarah Geronimo will subjected to an interesting concept like games such as Athena Tibi and Janella Salvador for the excitement board games as well as Mommy Divine-Geronimo as mom for the families as the dramatized format for this portion. Original Soundtrack (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) The soundtrack album is Popstar TV: The Sarah Geronimo Soundtrack Album produced by TV5 and distributed by Viva Records 'Album 1' :1. Life is a Fairytale (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :2. I Need to Know (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :3. I Can't Cry Hard Enough (Bellefire) (music video) (music by Kean Cipriano and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :4. Time (NM feat. Aleisha G) - Sarah Geronimo :5. Have You Ever - Sarah Geronimo :6. We're Gonna Find It (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :7. My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) - Sarah Geronimo :8. Believe (April Rose) - Sarah Geronimo :9. Higher (NM feat. Sunny) - Sarah Geronimo :10. Celebration (Jump5) - Sarah Geronimo, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre and Gerald Anderson :11. Rock the Runway (Barbie) (music by Sarah Geronimo) :12. Escape (U1 & Krystal B) (music video) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :13. With a Smile (music video) (music by Sarah Geronimo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :14. Hold Tight (800 slopes) - Sarah Geronimo :15. Two Voices, One Song (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre :16. This Year - Sarah Geronimo 'Album 2' :1. This is the Life (Hannah Montana) - Sarah Geronimo :2. Summer Sunshine (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo and Pop Girls :3. Love You Like A Love Song (Selena Gomez) (music video) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Sarah Geronimo :4. Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre :5. If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (music video) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :6. Here I Go Again (NM feat. Malaya) - Sarah Geronimo :7. Wake Up (Hilary Duff) (music video) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :8. Beggin' on Your Knees (Victoria Justice) (music video) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :9. Summer Fairytale (Design-MAD crew) - Sarah Geronimo :10. I Want You Back (Victoria Justice) (music video) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :11. Something Special (nc ft. Jasmine Nii) (music video) (music by Lito Camo and Sarah Geronimo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :12. Another Me (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :13. Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) - Sarah Geronimo :14. Who Said (Hannah Montana) - Sarah Geronimo :15. Do You Believe in Magic? (Aly and AJ) - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre :16. Get Your Sparkle On - Sarah Geronimo 'Album 3' :1. When Will My Life Begin (Mandy Moore) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo :2. Promise for Life (TЁЯRA WORKS) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre :3. Come Flying With Me (Cara Dillon) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo :4. I Need You (Supa Fova feat. Jenny F) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo :5. Dream High (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo, Ezekiel Gabriel, Sunshine Grace and rap with Pio Balbuena of RPM :6. Little Brothers (Phineas and Ferb) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Anja Aguilar :7. Fate Finds A Way (Barbie) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo :8. Busted (Extended) (Phineas and Ferb) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo and Anja Aguilar :9. Queen of Mars (Extended) (Phineas and Ferb) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo :10. Go Away (English Version) (2NE1) (music video) - Sarah Geronimo :11. Magic Parade (DDR) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo :12. Making Faces (ChalkZone) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo :13. You Can Tell She's A Princess (Reann Peters) - Sarah Geronimo :14. Real Life (Barbie) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo :15. According to You (Orianthi) (music video) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo 'Popstar Videos' *Hair Is Your Moment Microsode # 6: Tea [Official *In Love: Sarah Geronimo and Mommy Divine for Selecta Fortified *Music and Me Album Preview Featuring High Notes *Pagmamahal: Sarah Geronimo and Mommy Divine for Selecta Fortified *Sarah Geronimo Spiels for SE C510 *Sarah on Globe Life *ASHRALD♥SG&GA♥Kamahalan & Warden: It's FACE TIME!!!♥HomeXVII *birdman *PROMISE FOR LIFE, beatmania IIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS, I♥IIDX *Barbie In A Mermaid Tale- Summer Sunshine FULL (Lyrics) *Taking It To The Sky Mp3 Download *I Need To Know Barbie Mp3 Download *Barbie and The Island Princess-I Need To Know *Believe April Rose Mp3 Download *Summer Sunshine Barbie Mp3 Download *Two Voices One Song Barbie Mp3 Download *Beatmania IIDX 15 - Promise for Life *maryvids flashback Raging Divas @ Balitang K *Barbie And The Diamond Castle-Believe w/lyrics *Believe April Rose MP3 free mp3 downloads *13. 800 Slopes - Hold Tight(full-length) Mp3 Download *i need to know pop - Free Mp3 Downloads, Mp3 Player *800 Slopes Hold Tight (Full Version) mp3 *800 slopes - Hold Tight | MP3 Player *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search *The VoiceMaster on Balitang K circa 1998 Awards and recognitions *2012 Anak TV Seal Award (Most Wel-Lined TV Program) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Youth-Oriented Show) - Won *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Youth-Oriented Show) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Award (Most Wel-Lined TV Program) - Nominated See also *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *Sarah G *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *Girlwolf (2011 film) *ABC-5 Sked in January 2006 *Popstar TV on TV5 *TV5's Primetime Panalo winner of triumvirate in 2013 as the three of one host *TV5 Releases Christmas 2012 Station ID ‘Happy Maging Kapatid’ (Video) *‘Kidlat,’ ‘Jeepney Jackpot’ & ‘Alabang Housewives’ are TV5′s 2013 Opening Salvo *From established popolar shows, TV5 is now the stablished network *‘Everyday All the Way’ on TV5 Starting October 14! External links *Official Website *Popstar TV on Facebook *Popstar TV on Twitter *Popstar TV on Multiply Category:Philippine television series Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine drama Category:Teen dramas Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings